Harry Potter and the Unwanted Truth
by chandler23
Summary: Potter is depressed and has had enough, he decides to flee Privet Drive, but not before one of his father’s heirlooms finds its way into the hands of the Boy Who Lived.This is a story of a teenager with too much on his shoulders and his continued courag
1. Default Chapter

Chapter #1  
  
Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own all new characters.  
  
Spoilers: HP SS, HP COS, HP POA, HP GOF, HP OOTP  
  
Categories: Angst, Action/Adventure, Romance   
  
Author: Aggiefan23  
  
Chapter Number: #1  
  
Chapter Name: Depression  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Mild Language)  
  
{Privet Drive}  
  
Two weeks had passed by since the day that Harry stepped off the Hogwarts Express and nothing had changed. This aunt and his uncle now didn't talk to him at all and they didn't even cook for him any more. Dudley had grown more muscular over the school year due to another year training with the boxing team. Yet, Harry was still doing what he had done for the past two weeks; he was sitting morosely in his room hearing the words in his head over and over again.   
  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..."   
  
He, Harry Potter was the one chosen to vanquish the Dark Lord. Even though Harry finally knew the truth it still angered him greatly, he was angry at everybody, Voldemort for killing Cedric and his parents, Bellatrix for killing Sirius, Ron for being a prat, Hermione for saying he likes to play the hero, and Dumbledore for keeping the prophesy from him, something he should have known long ago, something a fifteen year old boy shouldn't have to deal with, why always Harry Potter.  
  
Even though the prophesy weighted heavy on his mind he was still mourning the loss of Sirius, even before he came back to Privet Drive he vowed to never step foot in to Grimuwald Place again, because there were just to many memories for him to deal with. He was to blame for his death, it was his fault Sirius fell through the veil, and it all came back to one thing, the prophesy, his destiny.  
  
The thought that his destiny was preset scared him to death, if the prophesy was true, which he thought is was then his life was already planned out for him and he couldn't stand the thought that his decisions and actions wouldn't matter in the end because his future was already set, and he was pissed off about it, no matter what he did he would face the Dark Lord and become a murder, or become murdered. He thought he would probably be the latter.  
  
"How can I battle Voldemort, Dumbledore in the ministry last year was like nothing I have ever seen. How am I supposed to do that…? I can't even apperate yet, let alone battle the way Dumbledore did." He thought to himself as he sat in his room.  
  
His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the shill voice of his aunt calling him from down stairs.  
  
"Harry, get down here now!"  
  
Harry got up from his bed and made his way down stairs, as he passed by the window he saw Mrs. Figg walking down the street her eyes watching him. He didn't even acknowledge her; he just looked her straight in the eye with a look that told her to back off. When she continued on her walk he made his way down stairs and met his aunt in the kitchen.  
  
"Eat, now you look like you haven't eaten in weeks and I won't have those people over here thinking that I starve you." She said looking at him. When he sat down she continued. "I got a letter from your headmaster at school today."  
  
"What did that old man want?" asked Harry in sarcastic tone because he wasn't happy that Dumbledore was now resorting to contacting his muggle relatives to get in contact with him.  
  
"Harry, he told me what happen this year." She was looking right at him with concern in her eyes for what seemed like the first time. After Harry didn't answer she continued. "You haven't been your self lately and you need to start eating again. I know what you are going through, I too have lost people."  
  
"You have no idea what I am going through." Harry hissed. "You have no idea."  
  
"It will be alright Harry."  
  
Harry now on the verge of tears got up from the table and made his way to the kitchen door when he got there he turned around and faced his aunt. "I don't want your pity." And with that he left the room and went upstairs.  
  
When he got up stairs the feelings of sadness was subsiding and feelings of guilt were creeping up upon him again as he made his way over to the window in his room to look out. He opened it to let the fresh air engulf him as he closed his eyes and thought about Sirius, his godfather. After what seem hours he finally made his way to bed and settled into another restless nights sleep.  
  
Harry awoke to the sound of a bird chirping outside; for he left the window open all night. When he put on his glasses he saw that Hedwig had returned from her nights hunt, but she was also bearing another letter, this one from Remus. He sighed has he thought about his last link to his parents, he took the letter and cast it aside with the pile of other unopened letters.   
  
The letters had piled up on his desk for some time now and he wasn't about to open them. There were seven from Ron and Hermione, three from Ginny, and two from Remus. He hadn't replied to any of the letters, in fact the only letters that he wrote were to the Order in general, not addressed to anyone specific saying that he was fine and to not come and get him, the only reason he even did this is because he couldn't bare to be by people who wanted to protect him from something that is pre-destined to happen, and get hurt because of it.  
  
Another reason is that he was afraid for his friends. He didn't want them to get hurt. He always felt this way, but now the feeling was amplified about one hundred times because of the loss of Sirius and the price that his friends paid for going with him.  
  
After brooding about his newest letter he went down stairs and got some breakfast and decided to go for a walk. As he was walking the streets of Magnolia Crescent he felt the presence of another person among him, so he speed up while placing his hand in his wand pocket. A few more blocks later he still felt the person or persons near him and he shouted. "Come out you coward, I know you are there." And from behind him a figure emerged from under an invisibility cloak.  
  
It was Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hello Harry." He said in a solemn tone.  
  
"What do you want, didn't you read my note I sent to the Order, I want to be left alone."   
  
"Of, course I got your letters Harry, which is why I came. Your letters were very disconcerting, and I believe Miss Weasley is ready to curse you into the next century if you don't start answering her letters soon." Lupin answered.  
  
"Jolly Good, I can't wait to see her again." Harry said with spite.  
  
"Harry, what is wrong, don't you tell me you have become this way because of what happened to Sirius." Lupin said with concern.  
  
"No, Sirius actually did me a favor, to bad he had to die to put it into perspective for me." Harry said as he started to walk away from Lupin.  
  
Remus ran up to him put a hand on his shoulder, but Harry didn't turn around, Lupin asked. "And what favor did Sirius put in perspective for you, Harry?"  
  
"That I am dangerous, so back off." And with that he pulled out of his grip and made his way to Privet Drive. Remus didn't follow.  
  
When Harry finally entered his room he was trying desperately to keep his composure. He was furious that Lupin had been spying on him, but then again he knew someone was always on watch while he was at number four. No, what made him mad is that Remus was the one on his watch; it didn't bother him when he was being watched by some unknown person, but Remus was a close friend. He was trying to think of a way to push Remus away so that he would be safe and out of harms way, he wasn't answering anyone's letters because he wanted his friends to be safe, if no one knew him then everyone would be a lot safer. While pondering these thought he came to realize what he was doing.  
  
What he really was trying to do was subconsciously try to figure away out of the mess that he was in and a way out is what he really wanted and needed. He wanted to run away to, be free of the burden that haunts him, to distance himself from his friends that are in so much peril because of him. So he decided to do just that, the boy who lived was going to flee Privet Drive.  
  
{Grimuwald Place}  
  
The dreary halls and rooms of the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix were quite on this summer's day as they had been for the last two weeks since school got out. The house guests at the present time included Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin and Tonks.  
  
  
  
The house that once belonged to the ancient Black family was a subdued one, epically since the events that took place during the end of the school year. There was no laughter, and no pranks to be played, there were just feelings of despair and worry, mostly over one individual and that person was of course Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny, was sitting in her room like she had been doing for most of the summer break. Her feelings were a mess. Her most cumbersome feeling was how she was feeling for the person who basically saved now twice in her life time. Ginny thought that she had gotten over her crush of Harry, but the events of two weeks ago bashed those thoughts away, the way she saw Harry battle and have no fear made her truly admire Harry, for just Harry, not the boy who lived.  
  
She had just finished writing another letter to Harry, so far she had sent a couple this summer but none had been returned, not just hers for that matter, but Ron and Hermione's owls had come back empty, and it worried her, thinking how bad Harry must be dealing with Sirius loss. She sealed her letter and tied it to Pig.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Well were waiting for your response. We all know of course that you are away in America for vacation, Right because other wise you would answer our letters RIGHT. NO THEN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? If you don't write to me or anyone then I will curse you so bad that no one will know who or what you are.  
  
Ginny  
  
She knew that the letter was a bit brutal but she wanted answers and that was the only way left to try and get them out of Harry.  
  
As Pig flew off there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Hermione, can I come in?"  
  
Ginny got up and pulled the door open and met her roommate.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked with a sad voice. Ginny knew that this absence from her family, and worry about Harry had been rough on her friend.  
  
"Just sent off a letter." She replied.  
  
"To Harry?" When Ginny nodded her head she spoke again in concerned voice.   
  
"I can't imagine what he is going through but I think that it is much more than just Sirius's death."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked with anxiety in her voice.  
  
"Well after what happen in the ministry Harry spent along time in Dumbledore's office and I think that they discussed more than just the events of that night. He was ... oh, I don't know but he didn't react the way I thought that he would when he lost him, I thought that he would be different."  
  
With another knock Ron entered the room.  
  
"What are you girls doing in here?" With the looks on their faces it was pretty obvious what their main topic of discussion was. "So talking about Harry?"  
  
"Ron would you say that Harry has more bothering him than meets the eye?" Hermione asked Ron.  
  
"Well, of course, he does have a Dark Lord trying to kill him every year." Ron said still confused where this was leading.  
  
"No, Ron more than that. Harry has always had a Dark Lord after him. What I meant is every since that night at the Ministry and he returned from Dumbledore's office?" She prompted.  
  
"Now that you mention it he was a bit strange, a bit detached, not how I thought he would be after he lost Sirius."  
  
"SEE GINNY, I'm not the only one who thinks that there is something more wrong with Harry. I wonder if he is ok, I hope he doesn't do anything rash." Hermione said to Ginny.  
  
"Well we will soon find out, mum told me that Remus went to see him today, and he is coming back tonight for the Order meeting."  
  
As if on cue the screams of Mrs. Black echoed through out the house telling everyone that a person had just entered the house. All three kids went to see the new arrival. It turned out that not only had Remus come back earlier than expected, but Dumbledore had come with him. After they silenced the portrait Remus and Dumbledore were talking in hushed whispers and Remus seemed on the verge of tears.  
  
Ginny who couldn't hold in any longer broke from the group and said, "Did you go and see Harry?" When Remus nodded she continued. "Well, is he ok, how is he, what about the muggles, did he say anything, is he fine?" She asked very impatiently.  
  
Remus just looked at her, she could now tell for sure that he was close to tears, then Remus turned and looked Dumbledore in the eyes and left the room now crying.  
  
Dumbledore turned his sad gaze to the group now all assembled near the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Harry is alright … right professor?" Ginny asked apprehensively.  
  
"He is fine in a physical sense, but for a mental one I can not say. Harry is dealing with a lot and he has to cope with it in his own way." Dumbledore said this very slowly, he too seemed to not be his normal self. He smiled a forced smile and turned to leave a very downtrodden group as they headed up stair, because the meeting was about to start.  
  
Later that night Dumbledore sat in his office, thinking about many things. Harry was his main concern, he didn't seem to be holding up very well, he needed something to cheer Harry up then he remembered something.  
  
A week after he told the prophesy to the Potters James had come to him with a box, and told Dumbledore to keep it safe and if he shall die to deliver the box to Harry when he learns of his fate.  
  
He got up from his old chair and went to a book on his shelf and pulled. A secret passage opened up that led to a storage room full of magical objects. "This should cheer Harry up, a gift from his father."   
  
When he returned to his office he noticed that Fawkes was not there so he headed up to the owlery and chose a post owl. Quite confident that this was the cure he sent the owl off with the package. Little did the Headmaster know that the package that was disappearing toward Privet Drive would change the Harry Potter he knew, forever. 


	2. Room 121 Westridge Hotel

Chapter #2  
  
Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own all new characters.  
  
Spoilers: HP SS, HP COS, HP POA, HP GOF, HP OOTP  
  
Categories: Angst, Action/Adventure, Romance   
  
Author: Aggiefan23  
  
Chapter Number: #2  
  
Chapter Name: Room 121 Westridge Hotel  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Mild Language)  
  
{Privet Drive}  
  
When Harry did truly make up his mind on as to run away, he decided that he needed a plan and it had to be full proof because the Order watching his every move.  
  
The first thing that he did was make a list of everything that he would need to begin his life as an outcast. He needed his wand, muggle money, wizard money, his invisibility cloak, and any sentimental items; not that he had many, but he had a few he had wanted to take, stuff like his photo album that Hagrid gave him. He also needed to use magic and needed a way to hide it, he would think of that later.   
  
The next item on the agenda was a plan to escape his watch, he obviously was going to use his cloak to sneak past his guard but he had a problem, what if Moody was on watch when he decided to run. What would he do? He had reached his first snag in the plan.  
  
After a couple of hours he had the problem worked out. He was to write a letter to Moody asking him for a spell that would mask magic so that it was untraceable by the Ministry he put his reason for asking this as that he wanted to train to be ready for anything. Also in his letter was a request to know when Moody's next watch was so that he could ask Moody a private question. He did this because it told him when Moody was off duty and allowed him to escape the confines of his prison undetected. Once out side of Surrey he was going to fly to London and take some money out, then find a hotel and go from there.  
  
So he set to work his first order of business which was to write to Moody.  
  
Dear Professor Moody,  
  
I was wondering if you knew a spell that make magic in a certain area undetectable. This would really help because I wanted to get some training in so I don't loose my form during the summer holidays. I also have a special request of you; I was hoping that you could tell me when your next watch is so that I can ask you a personal question. Please write back soon, and don't tell the others of this letter epically Hermione or Dumbledore.  
  
Harry  
  
As Harry watched the letter go of in the distance with Hedwig, he started to finalize his plans. He started to gather all his things; he would shrink them when he got the spell to hide magic.   
  
A day had pasted since Harry had sent the letter, and he made his way down stairs to get breakfast, actually it was really lunch time as he had slept in.  
  
"Nice of you to join us, boy." Uncle Vernon said as Harry made his way into the kitchen.  
  
Harry just looked at him with dead eyes. Vernon seemed taken aback by the coldness in Harry's eyes and turned to look to Petunia with a questioning look of fear and anxiety.  
  
After his breakfast / lunch he went on his normal walk thinking about his plans to escape all of the pain that he was in and the sorrow that he was gong though. Once again as he was walking in the park he saw Tonks watching nonchalantly a little ways away. He gave her the glare that was now almost always on his face. Tonks gave him a frown back and continued on her watch.  
  
Harry made his way to a bench and sat down. As he was sitting a group of teenagers about his age started towards the park. He could tell that they were all friends and had no worries. He watched as they chatted and laughed, and now more then ever he wished that he could be normal like those kids. He wished that he was in that group and that he was ordinary. He felt a tear run down his eye and he quickly brushed it away and went back to Privet Drive.  
  
When he got back to his room he found two owls sitting on his desk, one was with a box tied to its leg. He went to go see who these letters were from.   
  
One was from Ginny he looked at it and tossed in to the pile with the others. He turned to the owl that looked like it was a school owl. On the box it read: TO HARRY POTTER FROM DAD. Harry looked twice at the box and sure enough it said that the box was indeed from his father.   
  
Attached to the box was a letter from Dumbledore.  
  
Harry,   
  
Your dad told me to give this to you when it was time and I believe that you will find this gift very use full.  
  
Headmaster,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry then looked at the box his father had sent him. He contemplated opening it and decided that now was not the best time, was still wasn't over Sirius and he knew if he read the letter he would sink further in to depression, and start thinking about what could have been, and what if.   
  
He spent the day in his room and went into another restless night sleep dreaming about Sirius.  
  
He woke the next day to another owl, as he got up he saw that it was from Moody, the only roadblock in his plan to flee Privet Drive. He tore the letter open.  
  
Harry,  
  
Nice to know that you are making contact with the outside world in a friendly manor, I heard how you little meeting with Remus went. As to your first question about hiding magic, it is possible although the Ministry doesn't let people use it very much, but I just happen to know the spell and I will tell you what it is, as a little extra practice never hurt anyone. To mask you magic you need to point your wand at your self and say the words Hidao Magico. That should do the trick but be careful because if you do it wrong the Ministry will pick up on magic at your house and we don't want another trial like last year. To your next request I will tell you that my next watch is in three days starting at 12:00pm. If you still want to talk to me, I will see you then. Also don't worry I won't tell any one about you writing me, though I am sure that your friends would like to hear, as well as Dumbledore. See you in three days.  
  
Moody  
  
Three days, that meant that he knew the timeline and he set to work to finalize his escape, when all was said and done he decided that he would run in two days.  
  
Two days had passed quicker than he thought was possible. Before he knew it HW was waking to the morning of the second day. He made sure he had everything, his cloak, photo album, wand, Firebolt, and his father's gift that Dumbledore had sent him. He needed to pack these items so he set to work.  
  
"Hidao Magico" he bellowed with the wand pointing at him self. He felt an icy wave of air surround him and then it vanished.  
  
He stood there wondering if the spell had worked, and after five minutes and no Ministry owl he thought it was safe to continue.  
  
He cast an enlarging spell on his bag, he placed all of his items into his bag and cast a feather light spell onto his sack and checked his room for any other items that he might need.  
  
He threw the cloak over him self and his Firebolt and went to open his window, but before he took off he took one last look at his room, and thought of all the restless nights sleep that he had suffered in here, his aunt and uncles torture, his pain and suffering, hope fully him running away would relieve him of these feelings.  
  
Harry took in a deep breath of fresh air as he turned to the window again. "I hope I'm doing the right thing." And Harry took off into the horizon with his broom making his way towards London.  
  
The wind in Harry's face was all he needed for his doubts of what he was doing to go away. He was doing the right thing, he knew it. There would be no more Dursley's, no more Dumbledore trying to protect him, no people to get hurt because of him, he was going to be free of the burden that was placed upon him, he was no longer going to be known as the boy who lived.  
  
After two hours of flying he saw the outskirts of London on the horizon. He landed in a secluded area in a spot he knew was close to the Leaky Cauldron and shrunk his broom to fit into his bag that he brought with him. It only took him five minutes to locate the grimy looking pub. When he got to the door he put the hood of his cloak up to hide his face and he stepped thought the door.   
  
For the first time ever he was not hounded for autographs when he enter the main bar area, he walked briskly to the back of the pub and tapped the right bricks and entered Diagon Alley. With his hood still up around his face he walked through the alley avoiding anyone's eyes. As he walked he noticed the difference in security, ever since Fudge told everyone that He Who Must Not Be Named as back he placed Auror's in all public places.  
  
He came to the steppes of a large white building that marked his arrival at Gringotts, he made his way in to the ancient building and up to the nearest available goblin.  
  
"I would like to make a with drawl and exchange that money for muggle money"  
  
"Your key please," The goblin said without even looking up from his paperwork. When Harry gave him the key and the goblin examined it he asked how much money was to be exchanged.  
  
"I want what ever is equivalent to one thousand gallons."  
  
At this remark for so much money the goblin looked at the key in detail, then he head shot straight up to look at Harry, thankfully Harry had his hood up to block his face and more importantly his scar. When the goblin came back with Harry's money Harry thanked him for his kindness and made his way back to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Before he stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron for what he hoped was the last time in a long time, for he wanted to isolate him self from the wizarding world, he realized how hard that was going to be, he grew to love this world and now he was trying to escape it. For about the hundredth time since he left he wondered if he was doing the right thing, as the thought was passing through his head he saw Dean and Seamus enter the building with smiles on their faces, they were his friends and they were happy. While staring at his friends from a distance he noticed that a patron in the pub was holding a Daily Prophet up reading it, on the cover was a picture of the Dark Mark, and the headline WHERE ARE THE AURORS?, his gaze flashed back to Dean and Seamus they too were in danger because he knew them, and that thought of question if he was doing the right thing went straight out the door as he stepped on to the streets of London.  
  
  
  
As Harry was wondering the streets of London looking for a place to stay for a while he came across a run down Hotel.  
  
"This will be better than the streets." He mumbled to himself as he turned to go into the hotel.  
  
When he entered the hotel the clerk at the desk greeted him. "Hello welcome to the Westridge Hotel. How may I help you?"  
  
"I would like a room, but I'm not sure how long I will need it for."  
  
"Don't worry, we always have vacancy. The rooms are forty Euros a night."  
  
Harry handed over the money and the clerk handed Harry a room key, Harry made his way the room.  
  
When he turned the key to go in he said. "Here's to a new life." And his new life started with his new home at Room 121, Westridge Hotel. 


	3. Panic

Chapter #3  
  
Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own all new characters.  
  
Spoilers: HP SS, HP COS, HP POA, HP GOF, HP OOTP  
  
Categories: Angst, Action/Adventure, Romance   
  
Author: Aggiefan23  
  
Chapter Number: #3  
  
Chapter Name: Panic  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Mild Language)  
  
{Grimuwald Place}  
  
The days were long and lonely in the house for the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. The continued war effort against evil didn't make the dreary halls of number twelve any more exciting. In fact, it had become duller than ever before, because everyone that was in the Order was out making something happen not sitting in headquarters waiting for something to happen.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had done nothing the past couple of days because quite frankly there was nothing to do. However, today was the day that they decided to start on their summer homework that had been assigned to them.  
  
Ron was doing his transfiguration homework on the table. Hermione was doing her herbology homework next to Ron, while, Ginny was sitting on the floor next to the fire doing her Astronomy homework. While she was pouring over her charts a thought came to her.  
  
"Has it been three days since we heard from Harry?"  
  
"No, Ginny we received a letter two days ago." Hermione answered looking up from her work.  
  
"How come I didn't get to see it?"  
  
"Ginny you didn't see it because it said the exact same things as all the other ones have." Ron declared now also looking at Ginny.  
  
"I still would have liked to have seen it." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Kids come in here for a minute you got your Hogwarts letters." Called Mrs. Weasley from the main entrance area. The three jumped up from their seats and ran to get their Hogwarts letters.  
  
When they did get their letters they found nothing out of the usual in them, they were still expected on the platform at eleven o'clock on September first.  
  
They went back into the kitchen and started to continue to do their homework.  
  
"I wonder what the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teach will be like?" Pondered Ron and they started to discuss how bad all their other teachers were except for Lupin, when the front door suddenly burst open.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Tonks was shouting from the top of her lungs. "Dumbledore!"  
  
She burst into the kitchen, and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny knew something was horribly wrong the look on her face was stricken and fearful.  
  
When she caught sight of the kids she rushed to them. "Where is Dumbledore? Is he here?"   
  
"No, what wrong, what happening?"  
  
"Must get him, must get him now!" she exclaimed.  
  
She rushed over to the fire took out some floo power and threw it into the fire "Albus Dumbledore" she screamed at the top of he lungs.  
  
"Why, hello Tonks what can…"  
  
"He's gone Dumbledore, Harry's gone." The words seemed to echo through the house. Ron's face had paled and he was forced to sit down. Both Ginny and Hermione started to cry and sat with Ron, the cheery look that Dumbledore had on his face had vanished in an instant.  
  
"You're sure Tonks?"  
  
"YES, YES he's not there or anywhere." Tonks answered hastily.  
  
"Step back I'm coming." He replied and his face disappeared and a second later he came out of the fire.  
  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
"I got there, you know to do my watch, and I noticed that he wasn't in his room, and thought that maybe Mrs. Figg forgot to tell me he went for a walk or something. When I went to ask her she said that he hadn't left the house. So I went back and asked his aunt and she said that she hadn't seen Harry since last night. I checked his room personally, and went to the park where he sometimes goes, but no he wasn't there. I don't know where he is Dumbledore he's gone." She finished  
  
"Right, ok Tonks fetch Serverus Snape, and Moody now." And quicker than a flash she was off.  
  
In the fifteen minutes that followed not a word was said between Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Then the door burst open.   
  
"What is it headmaster?" Snape said.  
  
"Serverus, Harry is missing; you know what you must do."  
  
"I am off." When he got to the door Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Serverus, be careful."  
  
"Always."  
  
"Professor where is Snape going that will help find Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I am sorry, but I can't answer your question Hermione." He said, with out the normal twinkle in his eye.  
  
Tonks came back into the room out of breath. "Moody will be here in an hour. When I told him he said he had to fetch something he left at his home."  
  
Over the next hour very few words were said between the kids, but Dumbledore was busy working. There was now to be an Order meeting later that night after Snape got back from where ever he went.   
  
Forty – five minutes later Snape arrived back. He and Dumbledore strode out of the room to converse.  
  
"Well…" Dumbledore said impatiently.  
  
"Headmaster, Voldemort does not have Harry."  
  
"Well that's a relief. I wonder where he is he might…"  
  
"Headmaster" Snape said cutting Dumbledore off. "He knows Harry is gone, he already has sent people looking for him."  
  
"How, how would he know already we only found out an hour ago?"  
  
"Sir, they said that a very suspicious man entered the Leaky Cauldron today. He had his hood up so they couldn't see his face. The death eaters followed him all the way to Gringotts. After the man left they went up to the Goblin that was serving him and asked who he was. Apparently, there are crooked goblins now working in Gringotts, because it only cost a few gallons to ascertain that the man, though the goblin didn't see his face, was using Harry Potter's key, after the death eaters found this out they chased after him, but by the time they got back to The Leaky Cauldron he was gone. Sir, from the descriptions I was given height, body build, etc it sounded like it was Harry."  
  
"Most disturbing news indeed," He paused for a minute then continued. "Tell no one until I hear from Moody, if what he says coincides with what you just told me, then the Order must know, but until then not a word."  
  
"Of course headmaster." Snape replied as he left the room.  
  
At seven o'clock that night the Order meeting was called to start, the children were not allowed to attend.  
  
"I called this emergency meeting to let you know that Harry Potter has disappeared. So far I have heard one account as to what might have happened, does anyone have any clues to where Harry might be?" Dumbledore stated in a somber mood.  
  
Molly was the first to pipe up. "Was he taken Dumbledore?"  
  
"I do not know Molly, but…"  
  
Dumbledore was abruptly cut off when Moody burst into the room. "No, Molly he wasn't taken."  
  
"How do you now this Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Moody help up the letter that Harry had sent him, "The reason that I was late is this letter. Harry sent me a letter all but a few days ago."  
  
"Why are you just now telling us!" Molly shouted obviously mad that she wasn't able to read the letter.  
  
  
  
"Why, because Potter asked me not to let you see it." Molly seemed taken aback and sat back down. "When he sent the letter and I read it he made three request of me. All three seemed perfectly normal… until now."  
  
"And they were?" Press Dumbledore peeved that Moody was beating around the bush.  
  
"One was to not tell any one of this letter." And again Molly pouted. "The others, however, odd didn't strike me as out of the ordinary because of what happened at the Ministry last year. He asked to know a spell that hides magic from being traced and discovered by the Ministry, he said he wanted to hone his skills and be ready for anything."  
  
Dumbledore now looked most distressed. "Please, Alastor, please tell me you didn't give him the spell."  
  
"Of course I did, what's wrong with him practicing incase evil finds it way to him, and it usually does." He paused and then continued. "The other request was to know when my next watch was, so he could ask me a personal question. I told him it was tomorrow, I thought he was going to ask for my help in training."  
  
"I believe it is obvious what Harry has done." Dumbledore said sadly.  
  
"I can't believe I was out smarted by a sixteen year old boy." Moody said in an almost admiring tone. "It was a brilliant plan really. He asked for the spell so he could do magic so that we wouldn't find him when he ran, and asked when my watch was so he could use his invisibility cloak. It was brilliant."  
  
"BRILLIANT, I WILL GIVE YOU BRILLIANT MAD – EYE!" Molly screeched at the top of her lungs. "IF YOU WOULD HAVE SHOWN US THE LETTER WE COULD HAVE FIGURED IT OUT. THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT."  
  
"Molly this is not Alastors fault, it is mine." And once again Dumbledore seemed to look like he aged ten years before he said in a whisper. "This meeting is augured."  
  
When he walked out he came face to face with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
  
"Is it true?" Hermione asked. "Did he run away?"  
  
"How..." Dumbledore started but Ron cut him off.  
  
"Moody didn't shut the door all the way when he came in, now is it true?" he asked.  
  
In barely above a whisper Dumbledore answered. "Yes."  
  
That was it Ginny couldn't hold it in any more. "You said that it was your fault. Why? We know that you talked about more than just Sirius after what happen last year. What did you tell him to make him do this?"  
  
By now all the Order members had made their way out of the room and were all watching Dumbledore waiting for an answer and finally Dumbledore did answer.  
  
"I told him something he was begging to know, something that deep down he knew to be true, I thought that he could handle it, I was obviously wrong, but I had to tell him, he had a right to know the unwanted truth." And with those words he left through the front door.  
  
{Room 121, Westridge Hotel}  
  
It had been a couple of hours since the boy who lived became the boy who fled. The first thing that Harry had done since he checked into the hotel was sleep; for some reason as soon as he got in the room he felt a sudden wave of tired ness. Harry knew what it was; all the stress about running away had been lifted off of him since he finally went through with his plans.  
  
Now that he was up from his afternoon nap he decided to get settled in and unpack his things. He put his robes in to his closet and all of his other stuff in the drawers that his TV stood on. The last thing that he pulled out of his bag was the package from his father. He decided that now was as good as time as any to open it so he plopped down on to his bed and set the box in front of him.   
  
He tore it open and out came a letter and a large leather bound book. He decided to open the letter first as it probably explained the book.   
  
Dear Harry,  
  
If you are reading this you now know of the foretold prophesy and we, your parents are dead. This book is the key to you overcoming the prophesy it will help you defeat the evil that has haunted the Potter's for years. I ask that you to read it, and keep it safe. I know you can defeat your enemy and fore fill the prophesy in your favor. Know that no matter what happens that your mother and I will always be proud of you.  
  
Love Your Father,  
  
Prongs  
  
So his father knew of the prophesy, Dumbledore must have told them. Harry re-read it again and realized something. This was the first time that he had been told by his father to do something, he laughed at the irony.  
  
"Well, father knows best."  
  
So Harry set to work. He opened the book and flipped through the pages. He felt some thing come over him, and he knew that something in side of him was awakening as he started to skim through the pages. Closing the book again surprised by what happen he opened it again to the first page and began to read. Even as Harry read the first few lines he could feel the change with in him, the power, energy, and the feeling he was seeking the most…hope. 


	4. Worries At Number Twelve

Chapter #4  
  
Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own all new characters.  
  
Spoilers: HP SS, HP COS, HP POA, HP GOF, HP OOTP  
  
Categories: Angst, Action/Adventure, Romance   
  
Author: Aggiefan23  
  
Chapter Number: #4  
  
Chapter Name: Worries at Number Twelve  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Mild Language)  
  
Authors Notes: This chapter is shorter than the rest because I felt that where it ended was an appropriate place to end the chapter rather than continuing. Also, sorry for not updating in a long, long time but I really want to get this story right with the plot and mystery that is to some on ahead, so I have spent the last six weeks doing the outline revising the out line, then rewriting the out line and revising that. It is coming along great and some twist and turns are about to come along with some interesting Original Characters. So be patient because school is almost over and that means more writing time and more frequent updates.  
  
{Grimuwald Place}  
  
  
  
Three weeks, it had been three weeks since the disappearance of the boy who lived. The news had not yet reached the ears of anyone in the ministry, or the ears of the Daily Prophet mostly thanks to Dumbledore. Everyone had been busy trying to figure out where Harry had gone, they checked all the obvious places, Hogsmead and Diagon Alley were under constant surveillance and the Knight Bus always had a member of the order on board incase Harry had decided to use the bus to get around. Even with every public place in the Wizarding World under watch Harry still remained elusive, and therefore was still missing, and his absence had taken a toll on everyone who lived in the house.   
  
Everyone was dealing with Harry's absence in their own way, and had been testy since he ran. Once Hermione over heard an order member say that she didn't know if they should continue to concentrate all their efforts on finding Harry, and Hermione had to be held back by both Ron and Ginny to stop at getting to the members throat.  
  
It seemed that, the event had snapped Hermione. She now was always seen doing work. She didn't mention Harry at all, if some one would say his name or was discussing something that related to Harry she would get up and leave the room and wouldn't be seen for the rest of the day. It also wasn't rare to see her with a tear in her eye. This worried Ron and Ginny, she always did her homework but neither of them had seen her engrossed in her work this much. If you tried to talk to her she would answer with automatic responses of yes and no even if it wasn't a yes or no question.   
  
Then again Ron wasn't handling this very well either. The only time that he spoke to anyone was to talk to Ginny to see if she could help Hermione and then he would eventually try to get Hermione to try to talk, but that was about all the speaking that he did.  
  
Ginny was in her own little world. When ever Ron tried to talk to her she would give him the cold shoulder and tell him that if he was so worried about Hermione then he should talk to her himself. Unknowing to Ron and Hermione she sent out a letter to Harry every day. However, each time the letters would return unopened and unanswered. Today was no different she was still focused on contacting Harry, so she got out her quill and parchment and started to write again.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Harry it has been exactly three weeks since you left. I can't help but lose hope that you are not going to come back at all. I really miss you, and so does Hermione and Ron. Lupin is pretty bad too I haven't seen him that much but he doesn't look good when I do.. I know that you are gong through a lot and I know that we will never know what it feels like to carry that weight on your shoulders that you carry. We really want to help you Harry but we can't start helping if you don't let us. Please Harry. Come home, we need you here. Come home Harry. Please.  
  
Love,   
  
Ginny  
  
When the letter was flying out of the window it ended yet another day of searching for the great Harry Potter, and it was yet another day when no progress was being made and the hope of the residents of number twelve was starting to dwindle.  
  
~*~  
  
A week had passed since Ginny had sent her letter and once again that letter had come back unanswered just like all the rest. On this day there was Order of the Phoenix meeting and once again the children, as Mrs. Weasley called them had been left out of the meeting.  
  
  
  
Dumbledore had just finished up with the meeting and it was yet another day of bad news. He was getting disheartened and was losing confidence, Moody, however, was still optimistic and even skipped this meeting to continue the search. Snape also was not at the meeting but Dumbledore had a private meeting scheduled with him later tonight about Snape's meeting with the Dark Lord that took place the same time as the Order meeting.  
  
Around eight o'clock Servus Snape entered the kitchen of Grimuwald Place where he met the headmaster. He turned and shut the door placed a silencing charm on it and pivoted to face the headmaster. He looked tired and his eye's looked hollowed and empty.  
  
"Good evening, headmaster."  
  
"Ah, Servus I'm glad that you came here with no problems I hope?" The headmaster asked.  
  
"No, there were no problems to speak of."  
  
"Good then lets get started, tell me what has happen, or tell me anything that would be knowledgeable."  
  
Snape took his seat and began. "Voldemort is close headmaster."  
  
"Close, close to what exactly."  
  
"Sir, he is close to finding Harry." Snape answered back.  
  
"How is it possible that he is close when we are no closer to finding him than we were three weeks ago. Servus he can't find Harry before we do." He answered in a panic, because he knew that if Voldemort and Harry met again and Harry died then all hope was lost and Voldemort would rule.  
  
"Sir, apparently the boy…"  
  
"Harry Servus, he has a name." Dumbledore interrupted.  
  
"Right headmaster, Harry apparently didn't learn his lesson last year and it seems that he hasn't been doing his occlumcy. Sir the Dark Lord is entering Harry's mind, but he is doing it with out making his presence known to Harry, much like Harry entered the Dark Lords mind last year. He is using the information he finds in Harry head he is searching for the location of where he is."  
  
"He is entering Harry's mind. Tell me do you know if he has found anything that he would find useful?" Dumbledore asked wondering if Voldemort thought that Harry knew of the prophesy.  
  
"Not to my knowledge, he seems to be bent on finding Harry's location and take out his revenge for a many things, including the failure of his death eaters that he lost in the Ministry last June."  
  
"How much time do we have Servus?" The headmaster asked with a strain in his voice.  
  
"Sir, I can not know for sure, but from what I learned at the meeting tonight I would say a week at the most." Dumbledore seemed to go into deep thought after this pronouncement.  
  
"Thank you, Servus I will keep you updated."  
  
"Good night headmaster." Snape said as he left the kitchen to find Ron, Hermione, and Ginny coming down the stairs. They stopped when they saw their potions master.  
  
"What are you three doing down here, trying to sneak into another private meeting?" Snape ask with a menace in his voice.  
  
Ginny was the one who spoke up. "No, professor we were coming to ask the headmaster if the meeting today was successful and if there was any news as to Harry."  
  
"Well, Miss. Weasley I can answer that question for you. Your hero is still missing. Maybe your poor Potter has finally realized that he isn't special at all just a stupid boy and a pampered smart ass, maybe he finally did him self and the world a favor by running away, and I for one say its about time."  
  
This time Hermione spoke in a quite voice. "You don't mean that, do you professor?" She was starting to cry again.  
  
However, before Snape could answer the front door burst open just as it had weeks ago, but instead of Tonks rushing in this time looking scared, it was Moody looks relieved.  
  
"I've found him." 


	5. Moody's Story

Chapter #5  
  
Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own all new characters.  
  
Spoilers: HP SS, HP COS, HP POA, HP GOF, HP OOTP  
  
Categories: Angst, Action/Adventure, Romance   
  
Author: Aggiefan23  
  
Chapter Number: #5  
  
Chapter Name: Moody's Story  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Mild Language)  
  
Authors Notes: This is basically the last set up chapter before the mystery and adventure starts to come into play. Here in this chapter we will learn a little bit about Harry and his changes since he ran away. After this chapter the story delves into the adventure that is the Unwanted Truth, we meet new original characters and there are twist and turns to come, so please stay tuned, school is almost out and that means more writing time.  
  
{Grimuwald Place}  
  
However, before Snape could answer the front door burst open just as it had weeks ago, but instead of Tonks rushing in this time looking scared, it was Moody looking relieved.  
  
"I've found him."  
  
"You've what?" stuttered Hermione, "You've found Harry?"  
  
"Yes, I have, well not really it was more like he came to me, but… that doesn't matter, all that matters is that he is back and we know where he is."  
  
"Well, professor where is he then? Is here with you?" Said Ginny as she craned her neck to look behind Moody as if she were expecting Harry to be standing in the shadows.  
  
"All in good time." Moody responded. "I've got to inform Dumbledore right away."  
  
"Well he is in the kitchen right now, Mad Eye." Said a forgotten Snape from the corner of the room. "He will be very happy to hear this news, as of course will MOST of the Order, I expect that there will be an emergency meeting in light of this most fortunate turn of events, however, do tell the headmaster that I am unable to attend and will hear the heroic tale some other time." And he left the through the front door.  
  
"Bastard." Muttered Ron, as he followed Moody in to the Kitchen where they saw a tired looking Dumbledore sitting in front of the kitchen fire thinking and lost in thought.  
  
"Dumbledore sir, I have found him, I have found Harry." Moody exclaimed.  
  
Dumbledore seem to come out of his trance in an instant. "Have you, Alastor, please tell me everything."  
  
Moody then looked down at the three silent kids in the room Ginny, Hermione, and Ron then he looked back at Dumbledore as if asking silently if they should stay. "They may here anything you have to say Alastor about Harry." Dumbledore answered as if reading Moody's mind.  
  
All three look relieved at this pronouncement and Moody started his story.  
  
"Well, I was out on my nightly rounds in Knockturn Alley, you know trying to listen in on conversations and such. By the way headmaster apparently the black market is in high demand for…" He saw Ginny, Hermione, and Ron look exasperated and went back to his story. "Well as I was saying, I was doing my rounds when one of my alarms went off meaning that one of the secure locations had been breached."  
  
"What do you mean secure locations professor?" Asked Hermione.  
  
"I mean places of importance for the Order like Headquarters, The Burrow, Harry's house, and a few other places. Any way one of the alarms had gone off so I went home right there and looked to see what location it was, it was the Burrow." Moody saw Ron and Ginny tense of if expecting bad news, but none came. "I apperated out side of the anti-apparition wards to see what was a matter. Well when I open the door there is Harry standing there with his wand pointed at me, and he of course stunned me and so forth, but when he realized who it was he enervated me and said sorry."  
  
"Harry stunned you professor, a fully trained Auror?" Questioned Ron, "How?"  
  
"I'll get to that in a second. When he said that he was sorry he went into the living room and sat down and starting reading a book as if I was not there finally I asked him where he was all this time and he replied that he was out." Everyone except Dumbledore scowled at this. "Well, when I figured out that he wasn't going to tell me where he had been all this time so I then asked him to come to Headquarters which he flat out refused he said that he has had it with this place and that he won't ever step foot in it again. I begged him to come here for safety reasons and he once again said no. I believe his exact words where that he could take care of him self and that as long as Voldemort him-self didn't come banging down the door that he would be fine."  
  
At that statement Dumbledore got a very agitated look. Harry was miss understanding the prophesy. Voldemort was the only one who could kill Harry, but that didn't mean that others couldn't badly hurt Harry or capture him and take him to Voldemort, he would have to talk to Harry soon he concluded.  
  
"Well I concluded that there wasn't anything with in my power to make him come to headquarters, so I left him there he said that he was tired of running and that he would stay there. And I believed him. He did truly look tired and gaunt, but at the same time he looked like he could out duel any one with just his stare. His eyes have so much hate, and thirst for revenge that any one who didn't know Harry personally would be scared of, hell when I first saw him I was taken aback. Well, that was it as soon as I left Harry I came here to tell you."  
  
"Did any thing seem wrong with Harry, Alastor?" Asked the headmaster.  
  
"No sir, He seemed physically fine, but I'm not so sure mental wise. However, he did seemed rather attached to the book that he was reading. I asked him what it was and he said that it was none of my business." Dumbledore smiled at this, though he didn't know what the book contained he was glad that his father's gift was comforting him.  
  
"Professor you still haven't told us how Harry managed to stun a fully trained Auror." Said Ron.  
  
"Yes, um, well… you see Harry isn't just you average wizard when it comes to stuff like defense, so, um, well… lets just say he caught me off my guard, with a very powerful stunner."  
  
Dumbledore was the first to speak after Moody. "Yes, well when someone gives Harry a spell to hid his magic, one might think that he would be practicing some spells and become rather adept at them wouldn't you think Alastor."  
  
"Look, I didn't know what he wanted that damn spell for, so leave me alone. I'm glad I gave him the spell, what if I was a death eater. I can tell you that Harry's stunner would have knocked anyone out, so I think I did him a favor."  
  
"Sure, a favor…" Dumbledore started, but was interrupted by Ron.   
  
"Can we go and see him?"   
  
"As a matter of fact yes, he said that if you wanted to see him to come tomorrow, but he did ask that you not bombard him with questions about his disappearance."  
  
"Good, I can't wait too see him." Said Ron.  
  
"Alastor, I have some Order business to attend to tomorrow morning, can you take these three to see Harry."   
  
"Sure, headmaster I'll take them tomorrow morning to see Harry."  
  
{Unknown}  
  
In the dark shadow of the house a small rat was seen scurrying across the floor. When the rat reached the door of the largest room he transformed and pushed open the door.  
  
He was met by the back side of a chair with a snake coiling around the bottom. He spoke in a wheezing voice.  
  
"Master, he is back. Harry Potter has resurfaced again, My Lord."  
  
"Has he now and where might he be, please tell me he isn't with that muggle loving fool Dumbledore." Spoke the snake like voice from the chair.  
  
"No, My Lord, he is alone. He is at the Weasly Place."  
  
"Are you sure he is alone?"  
  
"Yes very sure, saw him my self today."  
  
"Is he well?" Spoke the voice.  
  
"Apparently, My Lord."  
  
Suddenly the chair in which the voice of the snake turned around his eyes red with fire. "WELL, HE WON'T BE WELL, MUCH LONGER. I WANT HIM DEAD NOW! WORMTAIL NOW!" He took a deep breath and continued in a much serious but quieter tone. 'Wormtail, send my newest followers on their first mission. Go to the house bring me Harry, and then set the house aflame."  
  
"Yes, My Lord, as you wish."  
  
Once Wormtail was out of the room the voice of Lord Voldemort spoke again. "Harry Potter lets see you stop my on dominance now!" 


	6. Doing What You Have To Do

Chapter #6  
  
Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to Rowling. No copyright infringement is intended. I do own all new characters.  
  
Spoilers: HP SS, HP COS, HP POA, HP GOF, HP OOTP  
  
Categories: Angst, Action/Adventure, Romance   
  
Author: Aggiefan23  
  
Chapter Number: #6  
  
Chapter Name: Doing What You Have to Do  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Mild Language)  
  
Authors Notes: Well here is the next update. I hope you like this chapter and the book. Also note that this is NOT A SUPERPOWER HARRY story, it is just Harry growing as a wizard. By the way, let the twist and turns begin…. Hehehe.  
  
{Burrow}  
  
The door to the Weasly household opened slowly as Ginny, Hermione, and Ron entered the Burrow after taking a portkey to the front door from Grimuwald Place. The first room that they came to was the kitchen and it was empty and quite, they wondered the house looking for Harry when finally they made it to the living room where they found Harry sitting in front of the fire reading a book in deep thought.  
  
Harry looked up from the book that he was reading and turned to face the people who had just entered the room. The look on his face was unreadable by Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Finally, Harry spoke to the group.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello, Harry." Hermione said as she sat down on the couch.  
  
Then ensued the uncomfortable silence, or so they thought. It was really only uncomfortable for Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry seemed quite content to sit in silence. Harry then went back to reading the book and there they sat there in silence once again.  
  
Ginny thought that Harry looked very sad, but that still didn't mean that she wasn't mad at him for running away. She wanted to let out some steam that she was holding in and be dammed what Moody said about not saying any thing to upset Harry.  
  
"Harry, where the hell have you been? You scared us half to death we thought that you had left us forever. What the hell were you doing?" She burst out. Moody just shook his head in silent laughter ensued. Harry looked back up from his book, very somberly.  
  
"Ginny," he paused and then continued. "I just did what I had to do."  
  
"And what the hell was that Harry?"  
  
Harry looked like he was about to answer the question when all of a sudden he grabbed his scar and fell to the ground. His scar was burning so badly he couldn't even think straight, and then the pain subsided. He had just seen a flash of Voldemort giving Wormtail an order to attack the Burrow. As soon as Harry had registered that in his head, he turned to look out the window and saw ten death eaters walking out of the forest towards the Burrow. Once Harry registered what was going on he got up swiftly and walked towards the door.   
  
"Potter, what are you doing, why did you…" Moody started, but he never finished his sentence because he too saw the ten death eaters coming up the lawn. As soon as he had drawn his gazed off the death eaters he saw what Harry was doing.  
  
Harry was now at the door and he opened it but before he stepped out of it he looked to all those in the room with grave eyes, like he was going to do something that he didn't want to do. Once his gaze met the group he turned and walked out of the door he cast a locking spell on the house that not even Hermione or Moody could break and turned to face his life, his destiny… the fighting of evil. Only this time Harry knew something that they didn't know. He was not going to die today, for Voldemort was not here to deliver the stroke of death, these death eaters could all cast the killing curse's at Harry and he wouldn't die at least according to the prophesy, he knew that Voldemort would come one day and he was awaiting that day with anticipation, he wanted it over with, and as he found him self facing the death eaters before him he found disappointment that today was not the day, that either he would die trying to save the ones he loves or the weight of the world would be lifted off his shoulders. He sighed and continued up the path to meet his attackers.  
  
As soon as Harry had closed the door, Moody ran to the door and tried to pry it open but to no avail, he then whipped out his wand and pointed it at the door.  
  
"Alohmora" he bellowed yet nothing happed. He tried again and once again he was unsuccessful. He then moved to the window to try to get out and meet the same result as the door. "Damn, Harry what are you doing?" And there Moody, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny watched in horror as Harry was making his way up the lawn towards the death eaters.  
  
Harry was making his way up to the attackers with many thoughts going through his head, most of which were along the lines of "This was a good idea" which was not helpful at all. When he was about twenty feet away a death eater called to him.  
  
"Potter, give up now before this gets ugly."  
  
Harry immediately knew that these death eaters were not from the inner circle of Voldemort for those that were close to Voldemort would not have offered him the chance to come peacefully.   
  
When Harry stood steadfast the death eater spoke again. "Have it your way."  
  
"Stupefy" screamed ten death eaters. Harry ran to the side and hid behind a tree and once the red beams of light had passed be burst forth.   
  
"Stupefy, stupefy" Two death eaters had fallen before Harry was forced to run again from the beams of light coming his way. However, when the tree that he was hiding behind was hit with a curse it caught on fire and Harry was forced to run in the misted of more stunners coming his way.   
  
Harry was running for all his might, the two he stunned were still down but everyone else was firing hexes and curses at him. As he was running he cast a curse that that would cause an explosion behind him and two more death eaters went down.  
  
"Only six more to go" he thought to him-self. As he was still running he got caught with a cutting hex in his leg and he fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Once he hit the ground he rolled over to cast two more stunners at the death eaters, both landed their mark.  
  
He forced him self up baring the pain in his leg and ran once more. He was now very close to the house and that was not what he wanted. "Four more to go" was going through his head. He came out behind a tree and was met with a body bind curse, but before the spell could reach him he bellowed.  
  
"Protego"  
  
The spell hit Harry's shield and rebounded towards the death eater and hit him straight on. He then turned to his right and saw that a death eater was trying to make his way into the house, Harry cast a stunner at him but he pain in his leg as getting to be so unbearable that he missed and hit a vase that was on the window sill, the vase shattered and the shards of it were blasted into the death eater most notably a large piece into his neck and he fell with a solid thud. Harry knew he was dead.  
  
When the two remaining death eaters saw their comrade dead they took off in to the woods and once they were out side the anti-apparition wards disapperated.  
  
Harry now breathing hard looked at the results, four stunned, two severely injured by the explosion the he had cause, one in a body bind, and one dead. He walked up to the one that was body binded and reversed that spell. As soon as the death eaters was alert and saw Harry he reached for his wand, but Harry stepped on his hand and spoke.  
  
"Don't even try it." He then reached and picked up his wand and snapped it and spoke again. "I have a job for you, I want you to go back to Voldemort and I want you to give him this message I want you to tell him that I'm waiting" He then motioned for the death eater to get up and the death eater took off towards the woods and was gone.  
  
Harry once again realized just how bad his leg hurt and made his way to the house when his eyes met the death eater that was dead, the death eater that he had killed. He just stood there looking at it until he heard a bang from the window of the burrow, he saw Moody, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all standing there and they looked upset, he undid the locking spell that he had put on the house and they all came running out.  
  
Hermione and Ginny ran and hugged Harry then received a very painful hit on the arm once Ginny had released him.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing? Why did you do that? Why did you just put your self in that kind of danger?" Ginny spoke with trepidation.  
  
Harry looked again at the group and then spoke. "I did what I had to do." He then walked past the group and up the lawn to the house limping on his leg, but before he was in the house his gaze once more fell on the death eater that was dead, no he thought to him self… the person that was dead because of him.  
  
He bent down to the death eater; all too aware that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were watching him. He removed the mask and then put it back on. He knew this person. He wasn't just a death eater dead because of Harry; it was a student dead because of Harry. 


End file.
